The present invention relates generally to a technique and apparatus for measurement of echoes and generation of a replica of an echo channel and to cancellation of echoes in a full duplex digital data transmission system and, in particular, to a technique and apparatus for start-up of an echo canceler or an echo measurement device implemented using at least one transversal filter whose tap weights are adaptively updated using a least mean squares algorithm.